Too Easy?
by jasonstoneface
Summary: Is the Rangers' next battle all a part of some greater scheme?


Disclaimer: Everyone knows that I don't own the Power Rangers  
  
Author's Note: The Morphing sequence will be the one shown in "Might Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie," only with Kat as the Pink Ranger instead of Kim and Jenny and Trini added to the mix. This sequence will be shown from now on in my stories.  
  
Too Easy?  
  
By Jason Adams  
  
Billy rang the doorbell of the Kwan residence. Trini was at the computer in the living room when she heard the doorbell ring. "I'll be there in a second," she called as she took a CD-ROM out of her computer. Once it was in its case and the computer was shut down, she opened the door to greet her boyfriend.  
  
"Hi, Trini," said Billy with a smile. Ever since Trini had returned to Angel Grove, she and the Blue Ranger had grown inseparable.  
  
"Hey, Blue Boy," greeted the Gold Ranger with a smile as she gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek. "Did you get the movie?"  
  
"Right here," answered Billy as he entered the house holding a video of Adam Sandler's "Mr. Deeds." Trini's parents were going to be gone all day and they allowed Billy to come over so they could watch the movie together.  
  
When the movie was over, Trini asked Billy, "Could you help me with something?"  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"I'll show you."  
  
After booting the computer, Trini put the disk that she had been working on earlier into the CD-ROM drive. There was some weird coding that neither one of them had seen before, not even in the Command Center's computers. "I found this disk in Pyramidas a few days ago," she began. "I've been trying to get into it the last three days but so far I've had no luck. I've tried every method of hacking I know as well as every method that I learned from you."  
  
"How about I take it home," suggested Billy. "If I can't get in, I'll let Alpha and Zordon have a look at it."  
  
"Alright," said Trini as she took the disk out of the computer and handed it to Billy.  
  
"I gotta get home," said the Blue Ranger. "See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course," answered the Gold Ranger as Billy gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
The next afternoon, the eight Power Rangers were playing football in the park. Tommy threw a pass and Rocky caught it in what was designated to be the "end zone." "Touchdown!" cried Jenny before she and Kat high-fived each other.  
  
"Great catch, Rocko!" complimented Tommy before he and the Red Ranger slapped each other high-five themselves.  
  
Tossing the ball to Adam, Rocky said, "Your ball. You don't score here, we win."  
  
Adam took the ball and huddled up with his teammates Billy, Trini, and Aisha. "Any ideas, guys?" asked the Black Ranger in a whisper.  
  
"I think I do," said Trini with a smile.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Lunar Palace, Rita looked through the Repulsascope and whined, "Zeddy, I'm bored! Can't we send the Putties?"  
  
"Patience, Rita my dear," said Lord Zedd as he sat on his throne. "We don't want the Rangers to catch on to the fact that we're leading them to their doom. But yes, you are right. It HAS been far too quiet these past few days. Send down the Putties!"  
  
Trini was about to explain her play when the new, stronger Putty Patrol appeared out of nowhere. "What the?" began Rocky. But then a Putty kicked him in the chest. Tommy and Jenny kicked it away and the Rangers began to fight after Kat helped Rocky up.  
  
The fight continued for about five minutes when it became obvious that the Rangeres weren't going to defeat them at this rate. "We have to morph!" cried Kat.  
  
"We're clear!" confirmed Aisha.  
  
Tommy nodded and said, "Let's do it, guys. It's Morphin Time!"  
  
"PTERODACTYL!" cried Kat. She held out her Power Morpher and an image of her Power Coin appeared to shoot out. The cry of the Pterodactyl could be heard as Kat morphed into the Pink Ranger.  
  
"TRICERATOPS!" Billy went through the same process as he became the Blue Ranger.  
  
"TYRANNOSAURUS!" called Rocky as he assumed the identity of the Red Ranger.  
  
"MASTODON!" Adam morphed into the Black Ranger.  
  
"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Aisha did the same as she became the Yellow Ranger.  
  
"DRAGON!" yelled Jenny. As with the others, she went through the same phase as she morphed into the Green Ranger.  
  
"PYRAMIDAS!" cried Trini as, for the first time, she officially morphed into the Gold Ranger.  
  
"WHITE TIGER!" Tommy completed the sequence as he took up his mantle of the White Ranger.  
  
Once morphed, the Rangers were able to dispose of the Putties. But still, it took a lot out of the eight heroes. They were just about to demorph when their communicators beeped. Tommy put his wrist up to his face and asked, "What is it, Zordon?"  
  
"RANGERS," came Zordon's deep voice, "RITA AND ZEDD HAVE SENT MORE PUTTIES TO ATTACK DOWNTOWN ANGEL GROVE. YOU MUST PUT A STOP TO THEM."  
  
"We're on our way," said Tommy. They then teleported away in their respective Ranger colors.  
  
Some of the people were trying to fight off the clayheads while others sought shelter. When the Rangers arrived, they ran to get people to safety, knowing that their heroes would stop the massacre.  
  
The Rangers battled the Putties for twenty minutes, each Ranger getting their licks in and destroying a few. However, the city was far from safe as the Putties kept attacking. Five of them ended up having to use their Blade Blasters on them while Tommy, Jenny, and Trini used their weapons.  
  
Back on the moon, Rita and Zedd were watching the whole thing. "Don't you just love of good fight, Zeddykins? Those Rangers have absolutely no idea that their being set up!"  
  
"Yes!" agreed her husband. "And even if they did know, they still wouldn't be able to stop us. So no matter what happens, we win!" They started laughing.  
  
When they slowed up, Zedd said, "Let's give them a monster to deal with, shall we? Tube Monster, arise!" He laughed as he sent energy from his staff to Earth, recreating a monster that the Rangers had had no problem defeating before.  
  
At the Command Center, Zordon and Alpha witnessed the Tube monster's recreation. "Ay yi yi!" screamed Alpha. "Rita and Zedd have recreated the Tube Monster and it's already grown to city-wrecking proportions!"  
  
"ALPHA, NOTIFY THE RANGERS OF THIS DEVELOPMENT IMMEDIATELY."  
  
"I'm way ahead of you, Zordon," said Alpha as he attempted to contact the Rangers. "Oh, ay yi yi yi yi!"  
  
Tommy had sent another Putty packing via a slash from Saba when his communicator beeped. "What is it, Alpha?"  
  
"Tommy, Rita and Zedd have recreated the Tube Monster! And it's attacking the industrial district of Angel Grove!"  
  
Jenny approached her brother. "I heard everything, Tommy. How about I take Billy, Adam, and Aisha to deal with the monster? That Dragonzord Battle Mode that Zordon told us of should be able to handle it."  
  
"Go ahead," agreed the White Ranger with a nod. "I think we can handle the rest of the Putties." With that, the Green, Black, Blue, and Yellow Rangers made their way to where Tube Monster was attacking.  
  
"Dragonzord Battle Mode!" cried three of the Rangers in unison. The Mastodon, Triceratops and the Saber-toothed Tiger arrived on the scene, ready to fight. Jenny then summoned the Dragonzord via the Dragon Dagger flute. As with the original, the Dragonzord transformed, also dispensing of its chest shield and tail. The Mastodon attached to the back and formed shoulders while the Triceratops and the Saber-toothed Tiger formed the legs. The Dragonzord's chest shield and tail combined to form a staff.  
  
"Dragonzord Battle Mode, power up!" cried Adam, Billy, and Aisha from the cockpit.  
  
Tube Monster attacked, landing several hits on the mighty machine. It went down but got right back up. Once it did, it fired blue energy from the blade on its head, taking the beast down. While he was trying to recover, the three Rangers inside cried, "Power Staff, power up!"  
  
The drill on the Power Staff began to spin and charge with energy. Once Tube Monster stood up, he was struck in the midsection. He writhed in agony before he fell to the ground and exploded.  
  
Meanwhile, the other four Rangers continued to battle the Putties. Rocky took down two, causing them to disintegrate. Kat threw one Putty into another. Their collision caused them to disintegrate. Another tried to charge her, but she ducked and it slammed into a building, disintegrating. Tommy slashed through six with Saba, defeating them. But despite all of this, there were still at least fifteen left. Tommy, Kat, and Rocky all gathered around Trini. Holding her staff, Trini said, "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way." The remaining Putties seemed not to care, charging the four Rangers. "Okay, you've made your choice," said the Gold Ranger.  
  
The symbol on her staff opened up and gold energy made its way into the red orb. "It's time for a Gold Rush!" cried Trini as she shot gold energy balls, destroying all of the remaining Putties.  
  
The other Rangers teleported to where their teammates were. "Well, I guess we weren't needed after all," said Jenny.  
  
"You just missed the fireworks," said Kat. The Rangers shared a small laugh.  
  
Adam then said, "But something bothers me. Tommy, we've faced Tube Monster before. It's one of the weakest monsters we've ever faced. Why would Zedd resurrect him?"  
  
"Either our new zords are incredibly strong," said Rocky, "or Rita and Zedd are up to something."  
  
"If they are, we need to be prepared," agreed Tommy. "Right now, let's go. There's really nothing we can do about it right now." With that, they teleported away.  
  
At the Lunar Palace, Rita and Zedd listened in on the whole conversation. "Tommy's right about one thing, Zedd," said Rita. "There's nothing they can do about what we have in store for them!"  
  
"And even when they do find out," add Zedd, "there will STILL be nothing they can do!" With that, the King and Queen of Evil laughed. They soon settled down as Zedd said, "But just to be sure we're not too soft on them, let's give them a monster that will really put up a fight next time."  
  
Later that day, Billy made his way to the Command Center. As he gave Alpha Trini's disk, he said, "See if you can access this. Trini said she found it in Pyramidas. Maybe there's something on here that can be used to our advantage."  
  
"Sure thing, Billy," said the sentient robot. Noticing the uncomfortable look on Billy's face, he asked. "Billy, is there something wrong?"  
  
Knowing that there was really no way to keep a secret from Alpha or Zordon, he shrugged and said, "I guess we just feel that the monster we fought today was too easy. I mean, we defeated him once with no problem. Today wasn't much different. It's almost as if it's part of some greater plan by Rita and Zedd."  
  
Trying to take his mind off the subject, Zordon said, "WHY DON'T YOU GO HOME AND GET SOME REST, BILLY. I KNOW YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE WITH WHAT YOU JUST SAID, BUT YOU HAD A ROUGH DAY TODAY. IF ANYTHING OUT OF THE ORDINARY OCCURS, YOU KNOW WE'LL CONTACT YOU."  
  
Billy nodded and teleported home. Maybe Zordon was right. But still, Billy couldn't shake this uneasy feeling. 


End file.
